


Light

by sombregen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombregen/pseuds/sombregen
Summary: Yuuri wakes up from a nightmare but finds something so funny that he forgets it.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a fic for... um, give or take 6 years? So yeah, writing isn't that easy for me anymore (except when I'm bullshitting tectonic histories and papers). I actually have some ideas for this on how it should go, but I would only write it when enough people like it enough. (Actually, it's just me really wanting to write something crack but I don't have enough creative juices in me, so yeah.) I hope you enjoy this <300 piece of work haha.

_Gasp!_

Yuuri sat up straight, his forehead sweating, hands shaking while gripping the sheet as tightly as he could.  Images of his failures in his first GPF still running clear in his mind.  Yuuri glanced to the alarm clock perched on the night stand on his side of the bed.

 _02:52 am_.

 _Still too early,_ he thought.  He then looked at the sleeping figure beside him.  Viktor, in all his glory, platinum hair splayed beautifully across the pillow.  Yuuri gazed fondly at his sleeping fiancé when suddenly, all hell broke loose.

Mostly from his phone, which features yet again a notification from one of Phichit’s ridiculous (however expertly taken) selfies.  Yuuri blearily rubs his eyes as he reaches for that god forsaken phone when he notices another bright light from his other side.

Viktor’s forehead was reflecting the light from his phone, like a beckoning light from a light house during a storm.  Yuuri stifled a giggle and touched the sleeping man’s forehead lightly.

“God, Viktor’s so oily,” he whispered, still trying to block out a laugh that threatened to escape from his throat.  Who really would have known that the great Viktor Nikiforov had so many facials to keep that oil at bay? This would be great payback for skipping out on dish duty.

Knowing that Viktor is a deep sleeper, Yuuri immediately took a picture of his fiancé, with the camera flash on.

The image showed an awfully perfect form of the skating god Viktor Nikiforov, with a light almost like a star on his forehead.  Yuuri giggled softly one last time before snuggling close to the Russian and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Huhu. Do leave a kudos or a review if you do.
> 
> Oh and should you be a fan of Naruto (particularly the Akatsuki) or Vocaloid, I got some works on FanFiction.net. Username is Wrath76. Excuse the mediocre writing though, I was a high school student who doesn't know how to narrate shit. Well, now I'm a college graduate who probably still can't narrate shit. :))


End file.
